Latar
| formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Troglodyte | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Laogzed | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Latar was a male troglodyte cleric who roamed the Deep Wastes leading raids for his tribe. Description Latar wore breastplate armor and wielded an oversized morningstar. He typically wrapped himself in a cloak. Personality He approached situations with a shrewd mind-set and was astute enough to delay his often over-eager subordinates. If a raid turned badly, the cleric was even willing to risk planar travel to escape. Latar's sojourns were often motivated by the allure of acquiring treasure from those his band defeated. Abilities A shrewd leader, Latar was an experienced cleric and traveler in the Underdark. He was quite adept at organizing the tactics of his subordinates during raids. In combat, although not overly strong, Latar would enhance his natural toughness and skill with his magic before using powerful slay living or chaos hammer spells to weaken his foes. Eventually, he would advance into close-quarters wielding an oversized morningstar with deadly effect, thanks to his preparatory blessings, interspersing vicious swipes of his claw between his morningstar's blows. Generally, he saved one of his most powerful spells, plane shift, in case he and his allies need to make a desperate escape. Possessions On his raids, Latar was well-equipped with a number of magical items. He wore breastplate armor +2, a cloak of resistance +1, and a ring of protection +1 on his finger. A periapt of wisdom +2 around his neck helped improve his insight and channel his deity's prayers more effectively. In battle, he would make careful use of a number of magic potions. Relationship Latar ably commanded a sizable raiding party for his tribe. A pair of barbarians, Skred and Theod, were arguably his most skilled and reckless followers but both of them respected his command enough to follow his clever battle plans, even if it meant delaying attacks or attacking from range. History Hailing from a troglodyte settlement in the Deep Wastes, Latar became an experienced cleric of Laogzed and leader of a raiding group. In 1372 DR, Latar joined with Skred, Theod, and many other troglodytes to cause mayhem in the tunnels between Szith Morcane and Maerimydra. However, after causing much chaos, the group's numbers waned and they became desperate to find some real plunder before returning home. Appendix Appearances * City of the Spider Queen References Category:Clerics Category:Clerics of Laogzed Category:Males Category:Troglodytes Category:Worshipers of Laogzed Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of the Deep Wastes Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants